Coming Home
by jackie41319
Summary: Love always shines through.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Past 4 Years.**

**This story takes place soon after Knockout.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a college student; I don't own any of them. **

Kate Beckett walked out of her lecture hall at UCLA for the last time on a sunny Friday morning. While pulling the door shut, she noticed her phone vibrating in her pocket. She reached down and read the name across the screen and saw that her soon-to-be-ex-husband was calling. For the tenth time in the last hour. Once again, she ignored his call and threw the phone into her purse.

She was too mad to talk to him. Too mad to even think of what to say to him. He had been staying at a hotel and was calling to come pick up his things from their house. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to talk to him. She was done.

Kate walked to her car and opened the door, throwing her briefcase into the back seat. She dropped her head into her hands, and felt the cool metal of her wedding ring against her face. She took it off and dropped it into the glove compartment.

She rubbed her eyes and put the keys into the ignition, turning the car on. As she drove, she thought of the events that happened over the last four years.

Josh had purposed to her the day she got out of the hospital after getting shot. Her gut instinct said no, but her mouth said yes. They got married two short months after their engagement. She said it was too fast but he wanted to be married before he left on a six-month trip to Africa.

Four months later, Josh came home and said that he was moving to California. That there was a chief surgeon opening and he couldn't turn it down. So she did what she had to, she moved across the country with him.

When she moved, she left all of the information from her mom's case at her father's house. She wasn't bringing this with them, this was a fresh start. Kate was offered a Captain position in California, but she declined it; and she regretted it everyday since then. Kate went back to school and finished her degree in criminal law in record time. Soon after, she was offered a professor position at UCLA and gladly accepted.

A few weeks after Kate started teaching, she took a pregnancy test. It was positive. She told Josh that night and he was ecstatic. He kept saying how much he wanted a son.

Three months into her pregnancy, Kate was startled awake. Josh was doing an overnight shift at the hospital, leaving her alone. She realized she was bleeding. She rushed herself to the hospital. The doctor told her that she had lost the baby and how sorry he was. She laid there alone, in the sanitized white room. She hadn't even called Josh. Her mind flashed to Castle. She hadn't talked to him since she left New York. She knew that he was crushed when she left. She remembered everything that happened that day she was shot, she knew that he loved her. And in the back of her heart, she loved him too. She loved him from that first case she worked with him. She would never admit it to him, but she did.

The next day, Josh came home from his shift and found Kate lying on the couch crying. When she told him what had happened, he blamed it on her. He went on and on saying that going back to school and teaching was too much pressure for a pregnant woman to handle. And with that, he stormed out the door.

Later that day, Josh came back and apologized to Kate. Telling her that he overreacted and it wasn't her fault. And that he was just mad that their baby died.

Kate forgave him and over the next two years they tried to get pregnant again. Kate had three more miscarriages and went through in vitro fertilization and numerous rounds of fertility drugs. Nothing was working, and it was taking its toll on Kate. She was depressed; she missed her friends and her dad. Nothing was the same in California. Yeah, she made friends but nobody can compare to the friends she had in New York.

Kate gave up on trying to get pregnant and started working even more. She put all of her efforts into her work, and so did Josh. They barley saw each other anymore, their relationship was falling apart a little bit more every day.

Three years and four months into their marriage, Kate came home early from work one day. Only to find Josh in their bed with another woman. That was it, she was beyond done with him, done with California and done with teaching. She really knew it was over when he didn't follow her out.

Now, Kate was driving back home, grabbing her suitcases and driving across the country, back to her home. Back to New York.

**AN: Okay, I realize that this is A LOT of information for a first chapter but I wanted to get all of the background story out before I get too caught up in this one. **

**If any of you are coming back from my first story, Vegas, Baby, you've probably realized that I haven't written anything since last summer. I've been working full time and I'm also a full time student. I'm currently on winter break and this story has been strewing in my head for months now, I just haven't had any time to write it. **

**I would love to hear what you guys have to say about this story. I'll try to update as soon as possible. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Castle **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them. **

_4 years ago._

Castle walked into the hospital and saw Kate sitting on her bed. He was carrying two cups of coffee, one for him and one for her; just like he did every day. This was the best part of his day, bringing her coffee and seeing the small smile on her face every time he did so. This day was different, Kate seemed different. He set her coffee down on the small table at the end of her bed and she didn't say anything. Something was defiantly wrong. He sat down in the chair next to he bed.

"What's wrong, Kate?" Castle asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Kate replied back, running a hand through her hair.

"No, it's not. I've been working with you for three years, you can't lie to me."

"Josh."

"What about Josh?"

"He asked me…" she paused, trying to find the right words to say to him. "He asked me to marry him."

Castle just looked at her, he glanced from her eyes down to her left hand, which was sitting half under a blanket. Without even lifting the blanket up, he could see the silver band sticking out of the bottom. He said his goodbyes and left the room. He was there for less than five minutes but it felt like a lifetime. That was the last time he saw her. Castle stopped coming into the precinct and ignored her calls. He still had poker nights with Ryan and Esposito but not nearly as often as he did before.

_Present day _

Castle sat at his desk in his office tapping on the corner of his laptop with his pen. He hadn't written anything in months. Gina and Paula were calling and emailing him everyday to get to work. He told them the same thing every time they reached out to him; he said he had no inspiration.

Castle had found out that Kate moved to California two years ago. He had gone on a yearlong book tour the year Alexis left for college and lost contact with everyone from the twelfth.

Over the last four years, Castle had two serious girlfriends. They both broke up with him because they wanted to get married and he wasn't ready yet. Both women had told him to go find Kate.

Castle sat alone in his loft. His mother had moved out last year to be closer to her acting school and Alexis was in her second year at Columbia. He wanted to call Kate; he wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to see her, he wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let her go. But that wasn't going to happen. She was married to Josh and living across the country.

And now all he had was an empty word document on his laptop staring back at him. This was his final Nikki Heat book. He could barley bring himself to write his last book, _Distant_ _Heat_, and he was struggling to write _Final_ _Heat_.

He stood up and walked to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. He picked up his phone and placed his thumb over the speed dial. Four years and he still had her on speed dial, just in case. He finished his glass of water and dropped his phone on the counter, walking back into his office. He closed his laptop and wondered towards his bedroom. Nikki can wait until tomorrow. He grabbed his copy of _Distant_ _Heat_ off the shelf and sat on his bed. He opened to the dedication page and his mind drifted to Kate. He had hoped she read it.

"_I'll wait for you KB, always."_ Was the only thing written on the page.

**AN: I know this chapter is short but it's just a summary of what Castle has been doing.  
Reviews are greatly appreciated **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New York **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, they're not mine. **

Three days later, Kate finally crossed the New York state line. She only stopped for gas and for a few hours of sleep, she just wanted to be home. After giving her police car back to the NYPD, Kate bought a SUV. When she bought it, she thought of getting 'FBI gadgets' like Agent Shaw had, but only Castle would find it amusing, Josh defiantly wouldn't.

She thought about calling Castle. She had thought about it the whole drive. She wanted to know if he was dating anyone, he probably was. '_Its been four years, Kate. Of course he's dating someone. He's Richard Castle.' _She mumbled to herself.

When Kate moved to California, her dad moved into her apartment. It was closer to his new job and Kate would have somewhere to leave her furniture. She hadn't talked to her dad in months, and she felt horrible for it. She thought about calling him while she was driving, but she never did. Kate was hoping that he wouldn't mind if she stayed with him. She hadn't exactly planned anything about this move, she just needed to leave.

She parked outside of the building and grabbed her purse. She walked into the building and pushed the elevator button. When it came, she stepped on and pushed the floor button.

Kate hesitated before knocking on the door. After the longest sixty seconds of her life, she raised her hand and pounded on the door.

"Katie." Her dad said, pulling the door open.

"Hi, dad."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, pulling her into a hug.

"It's a long story." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Well good, I'm not doing anything today. Plenty of time to hear your story."

Kate stepped inside and kicked off her shoes and put her purse on the counter. Her dad had gone into the living room and was sitting on the couch, waiting for her. She went and sat down across from him and began.

"Where's Josh?" Her father asked.

"That's kind of the reason I'm here." Kate replied.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jim joked.

"Far from paradise." Kate mumbled.

She explained to her father how she came home and caught Josh cheating on her. She told him about quitting her professor job and about the miscarriages.

"Three? You had three miscarriages? Why didn't you tell me, Katie?"

"I don't know, dad. I hardly told anyone."

They continued talking until it was starting to get dark outside. Jim asked if Kate wanted to order dinner, and she agreed.

"Have you talked to him?" Kate asked her father.

"Not recently, but after you moved we would get coffee once a week. He missed you Katie, a lot."

"I know. I missed him too."

They ate their dinner in comfortable silence and her dad said he was going to go read in his bedroom. Leaving Kate alone. She told her father she was going for a walk and left the apartment.

It wasn't until she wondered the streets of New York that she realized how much she really missed it. An hour later, Kate found herself outside of Castle's building.

She walked in and got on the elevator. When she got to his door, she knocked and waited.

"Detective Beckett?" Alexis said as she pulled the door open.

"Alexis. Hi."

"What…when..?" Alexis said, staring at Kate in confusion.

"It's a long story. Is your dad here?"

"Um..yeah. One second." Alexis said walking towards Castle's office, leaving Kate standing in the hallway.

Alexis walked out of the office and quickly up the stairs. Rick stepped out of his office and froze.

"Rick." Kate said.

"Beckett, why are you here." Rick said, it came out more as a statement then a question.

"I moved back."

"Okay. We'll I'm really busy. I'll call you." Rick said, slowly closing the door in her face.

**AN: I know, it's another short chapter.  
**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Just a Talk**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them. **

"_Okay. We'll I'm really busy. I'll call you." Rick said, slowly closing the door in her face. _

Kate stood outside of Castle's door. He didn't want to talk to her, and she understood why. But she wasn't going anywhere until they talked. She knocked on the door again, waiting patiently for someone to come answer.

"Beckett, I'm busy." Castle said, opening the door quickly and closing it.

Kate stuck her foot in the door before he could close it again.

"Rick, please. Just let me explain what happened." Kate pleaded.

"There is nothing to explain, I know exactly what happened. I've move on."

Those words crushed her. _I've moved on. _She was on the verge of tears.

"No, Rick. You don't. Please, just give me a chance to explain what happened. Just…please."

"Fine." Castle said. Pulling the door all the way open and letting her in.

He was mad. He was mad that she was standing in his doorway begging for forgiveness. He was mad that she showed up out of the blue, without even a phone call in the last four years. He was mad that she was in his loft. And he was most mad at the fact that he wanted nothing more than to beg her to stay, forever. But he wasn't going to do that. _Don't do it, Rick. _He pleaded with himself. He wanted her here, but he did not want her to know that. Castle was beyond curious to know what she had been doing over the last four years; he wanted to hear the story of how she ended up at his doorstep. But seeing her was making it hard, he wanted to touch her, to feel her. He wanted to know that she was really here and this wasn't a dream. But for now, he was going to settle for sitting across from her.

"What are you doing here?" Rick asked, settling down onto the couch.

"Like I said, I moved back."

"Why?"

"Want the whole story?"

"Yes." Rick answered.

"Okay." Kate started, trying to word what she was going to say next. "As you know, I moved to California."

"Mhmm"

"I got married, quit my job as a detective, went back to school, became a professor at UCLA, and now I'm living with my dad in my old apartment and going through a divorce."

"What?" Rick asked. He was confused on everything she just said, but _divorce_ rang through his head.

"What, what?"

"I guess I'm a little confused." Rick answered.

"What part?"

"You're getting divorced?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Last time I saw Josh, he was in our bed, with another woman."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I had a feeling it was coming." Kate mumbled.

"Why?"

"There were a few things that….happened that tore us apart. We should have dealt with them together but I went my way, like I always do, and he went his own way. We both became obsessed with our jobs, I would work from the early morning until night and Josh would work nights. We never saw each other."

"What were the 'things' that happened?"

"Can we save that story for a different day?" Kate asked with tears forming in her eyes.

Castle could see that something was wrong. She was vulnerable, unlike the strong detective that left four years ago. Something was different about her. He knew he was pushing his luck by asking her again, but he had to know. He had to know what was making her feel this way.

"Please, Kate. Tell me?"

_Kate_. He had called her Kate. He dropped Beckett and now he was talking to her. She took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"I found out last year that I couldn't have kids. My doctor said there was about a one in a million chance that I could ever stay pregnant for more than four months."

"I'm sorry." Castle said.

"I never told anyone that before. I knew something wasn't right the third time around, I went into my doctor and they ran some tests."

"How did Josh feel about those odds?"

"He didn't know either. He had just left for another trip to Africa when I found out. My doctor prescribed me fertility treatments and we tried in vitro fertilization, but nothing worked."

"Do you think that was the reason you're getting divorced now?" Castle asked her.

"No, I had a feeling about marrying Josh right from the beginning. He was a good guy and wanted the best for me, but he wasn't right for my 'one and done'." Kate said, running a hand through her hair. "But what about you, are you seeing anyone?"

"No, not at the moment I'm not." Rick answered. Before Kate could reply, Martha came barging through the door, singing a new show tune.

"Hello Richard." Martha sang out as she walked into the kitchen. "Detective Beckett?" Martha asked as she did a double take at the woman sitting on the couch.

"Hello, Martha."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, I just came to see Alexis before she went back to school." Martha said.

"No, you're not mother, Kate was just leaving."

Martha made her way up the stairs to Alexis' room. Leaving Rick and Kate standing at the door.

"I'll call you." Rick said opening the door.

"Okay," Kate replied. "Oh, and Rick? I read _Distant Heat_. And you'll never know how much that dedication meant to me."

And with that she was walking towards the elevator, leaving Rick standing in his doorway alone.

**AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Girl Time**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Castle..**

Kate hesitantly stepped outside of Castle's building. She didn't want to leave, but she didn't want to push him too much in one day. It was almost midnight, so she hailed a cab and told the driver her address.

When she got back to her dad's apartment, she threw her coat onto a dining room chair along with her keys and headed for the shower. Kate cranked the water as hot as it could go, waiting for the bathroom to fill with steam before she got in. She stripped her cloths off and kicked them into a pile. She stepped in and let the water cascade down her back.

Kate thought about her life, she was starting to regret moving to California. Sure she loved Josh, but not the same kind of love she felt towards Castle. Josh was always caught up in his work, he was always busy "saving the world", especially when she needed him most. Castle was nothing like Josh. Castle cared about her. Castle would have known how hard losing a baby was, even without her saying it. She knew that Castle would have never cheated on her, sure was more than sure he wouldn't. She wished that he was her 'one and done'.

She turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a fluffy towel. She didn't know what to do about Castle. She wanted to be with him, but she didn't think that he wanted to be with her. She needed to talk to Lanie.

Kate hadn't talked to Lanie in months. Lanie didn't know that Kate moved back to New York, she wanted to call her now, but it was too late for that. Kate walked out of the bathroom, grabbing the one small duffle bag she brought inside with her out of the living room and went into the guest bedroom. Her dad had offered her to stay in her room, but she said no. It was his apartment now and she was the guest. After changing into pajamas, Kate pulled back the comforter on the bed and crawled in, sleep overtook her in minutes.

Kate woke up early the next morning. She was still tired, but she couldn't fall back asleep. She got out of bed and went into the living room. Her father was just walking out the door to go to work. They said their 'good mornings' and 'goodbyes' and he was out the door, leaving her alone.

She went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, relishing as it burnt her throat. Kate walked to the couch and plopped down, turning on the television. While flipping through the channels, she saw Gates doing an interview on a news channel. Apparently there was a murder outside of the courthouse and the press was all over it. Kate knew that Gates hated when newscasters were clustered around her crime scenes. The interview ended and the camera shot to in front of the courthouse. In the background, she could see Ryan and Esposito writing down information that Lanie was giving them. Kate wished that she were there; she wanted to help them, be apart of something, and work with her team.

Being a professor was something that Kate never saw herself doing. The only reason that she went back to school is so her life wouldn't be at risk everyday when she went to work. She didn't want her child to have a life like hers, missing a parent.

Kate changed the channel and found reruns of _Saved by the Bell. _She set the remote down and drank her coffee, letting herself get caught up in the show. By ten, Kate was getting stir-crazy. She needed to get out of the house. She walked into her room and grabbed her phone off the nightstand, hoping there would be a text or a call from Castle, but there wasn't. She dialed the number and held the phone up to her ear.

"Seriously Javi, calling me every five minutes isn't going to make me work any faster." Lanie said.

"Rough case?" Kate said sarcastically.

"Kate?"

"Hey." Kate said, unable to think of what to say next.

"What are you doing, girl? I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"That's actually what I was calling you about, want to meet up for lunch?"

"I'm assuming you're not in Cali anymore?"

"Nope." Kate said.

"I want to hear all about it. Want to meet at Remy's around noon?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I really got to go though, I need to finish up before I can leave for lunch. See ya soon." Lanie said. Hanging up before Kate got a chance to say goodbye.

By noon, Kate had cleaned the kitchen, vacuumed and did the dishes. She hated not working; sitting at home doing nothing was way to boring for her. She grabbed her keys off the table and put her jacket on while she was walking out the door to meet Lanie for lunch. She hailed a cab and sat back as the driver took her to Remy's.

After paying the driver, Kate stepped out of the cab and walked into the restaurant. She hadn't been to Remy's in over four years. She looked around and spotted Lanie sitting in the back. Before she could make it to the booth, Lanie trampled her. Kate hugged her back and they both went and sat down.

"What are you doing back here?" Lanie asked.

"I moved back."

"What?!" Lanie said in excitement.

"Yeah, I just got back yesterday. I'm staying with my dad now until I find another place to live."

"Where's Josh?"

"California."

"You moved back without him?"

"Well, people who are getting divorced usually don't move across the country together."

"Girl. You better give me all the details."

Kate explained to Lanie how she caught Josh cheating on her and went into more details about their divorce. She had only taken her cloths with her. They still sat in suitcases in her SUV, but that was all she had now. Kate told Lanie about quitting her teaching job at UCLA and about not being able to get pregnant.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lanie asked.

"Telling people what happened made the whole situation feel too real."

"I'm sorry, Kate. Lets change the subject, have you seen writer boy?"

"How long have you been waiting to ask that?"

"Since you called me this morning."

"Yes, I saw him last night."

"And?"

"And nothing. We talked for a few hours, and then I went home. That's it."

"He was a mess when you left."

"I know." Kate said with tears pricking at her eyes. She hated that she made Castle feel like that.

"Ryan and Javi used to go to his loft and play some video game after you left, but they haven't done that in a few years."

"I'll never forgive myself for leaving. I regret it more and more everyday."

"No you don't, Josh was a good guy, just bad timing."

Kate changed the subject to the case they were working on and Lanie explained as much as she knew. They feel into light conversation and finished their lunch. Lanie got a text from the lab that her results were in and she left soon after.

"It was really good to see you, Kate. Don't make me go another four years without seeing you." Lanie joked.

"Believe me, that will never happen again."

Before Lanie walked away, she turned back to Kate.

"Just give him time. You read that dedication, he'll always wait for you."

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I love hearing from you and they make my day.**

**Reviews are very appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Motherly Advice **

**Disclaimer: I didn't own them yesterday, and I don't own them today. **

After Kate left his loft, Castle didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't want her to leave, but he also didn't want her to stay. He was mad at her, mad at her for choosing Josh over him. He knew that he shouldn't be mad at her for it, but he was. He wanted her to come home to him every night, to make her dinner, spend holidays with her family, he wanted that life. But she had chosen Josh.

Martha had come over to take Alexis back to her dorm, leaving him home alone with a million thoughts running through his head. He was pacing the floor in front of the kitchen island. He needed someone to talk to, to tell him what was the smart thing to do. He used to go to Kate for all of his problems, but he couldn't this time.

He glanced down at his watch and noticed it was past midnight. He walked into his bedroom and laid on top of the comforter. Not even bothering to change into his pajamas. He laid there for hours before sleep overcame him.

The next morning, Castle woke up and walked into the kitchen to turn the coffee on. He was surprised to see that his mother was sitting at the island. Even though she moved out, she was always there. He wasn't complaining though, the loft was too quiet without Alexis there anymore.

"Good morning, mother." Rick said, switching the coffee on.

"Good morning, Richard. Should I be expecting a certain detective to be wondering out of that room too?" Martha said nonchalantly.

"No."

"That's why I'm here."

"Wonderful." Rick mumbled.

"What is she doing back?"

"She moved back."

"With her husband?"

"No, Kate said that the last time she saw him he was in bed with another woman."

"So, is this finally your chance?"

"Chance for what?"

"To be with her."

"I don't know, mother. She's going through a lot. I'm just not sure I know how I feel about her anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's just that she choose Josh."

"What would you have done, Richard. You choose Gina that summer you went to the Hamptons."

"What do you mean? I asked Kate to go, she said no."

"She was going to say yes. But then Gina came in. Kate didn't tell you any of this?"

"She was going to say that she wanted to come with me?"

"Yes. But that's when Gina walked into the precinct."

"How do you know this, Mother?"

"Before Kate left, we had coffee a few times."

"How many times?"

"Just once. Every week."

"And neither of you told me about this?"

"We're independent women, Richard." Martha said, grabbing her scarf off the counter. "Call her, dear. You know it would be good for you, and you know she's waiting for it."

"I'll think about it." Castle said.

"Don't doubt me, I'm usually right." Martha said, walking out the door.

Castle gathered his thoughts and went into his office to write. He couldn't get his thoughts out. All that he could think about is his mother and Kate having coffee, talking about him. He stood up and walked out into the living room, flipping on the television. Inspiration hit an hour later while Castle was watching an old murder mystery film.

By three, Castle was bored. He had written four pages and now he needed to get out of his office. He picked up his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Her voice came through the line.

"Hey."

"Rick. You called."

"I said I would."

"I'm glad you did."

"So, what are you doing?"

"I just left lunch with Lanie. What are you up to?"

"I just got done writing for today, do you want to come over?"

"I would love to. Are you sure that's okay?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there in half an hour."

"Alright." Rick said, hanging up the phone.

Castle put his phone down and looked down at his cloths, he hadn't showered to day and he was wearing the same thing that he had on yesterday. He ran into the master bathroom and kicked off his cloths, jumping into the shower. When he was done he dried off and pulled on a pair of jeans and an old worn out t-shirt.

As Rick walked out of his bedroom, he heard his phone ringing on the counter. Looking at the time, he realized that Kate wouldn't be there for another fifteen minutes. Grabbing his phone, he saw Alexis' name flash across the screen.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Hey, dad."

"What are you up to?"

"Noting, I'm just walking back from my American Lit class. What are you doing?"

"Um…waiting."

"Waiting for what."

"Somebody to come over."

"Waiting for somebody to come over meaning you're waiting for Kate to come over?"

"Sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good."

"So, are you two like together now?"

"No."

"Are you going to be?"

"I don't know, Alexis. What do you think?"

"I think that you're still in love with her and by the looks of things, she loves you too. So, she's going to come over, you guys are finally going to get together and have little Castle babies so I can finally have a younger sister. Or brother, either one works."

Rick was baffled. He had no idea what to say back to that.

"You want us to be together?"

"Yes! I've been waiting like seven years for this, dad. I knew it was bound to happen sometime."

"Oh daughter, what would I do without you?"

"Just don't mess this up, dad."

"How would I mess this up? There isn't anything to mess up."

"I know how upset you were when she left, just don't say anything you might regret tomorrow."

"I'll try, Alexis."

"Good luck!" She almost screamed into the phone. "I'm walking into my building now. Call me later and tell me what happens."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too, dad. Bye."

After Rick hung up the phone, he flung it back onto the counter. He always knew that Alexis liked Kate, he just didn't think she liked Kate this much. Rick heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.

"Hi." Kate said as he pulled the door open.

"Hi." He said back. After he welcomed her in and closed the door, he pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry I didn't do this yesterday." He whispered into her hair.

"It's fine, Rick." She said back to him, loving the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her.

**AN: So this chapter went in a completely different way than I had originally planned it to. I'm not 100% sure about this chapter, so let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Talk it Out**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

Rick and Kate stood in the doorway hugging for what felt like hours. She wasn't complaining though, she was loving every second of it. She rested her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. His arms were tight around her, pulling their bodies together. They fit.

When Rick finally let go of her, he tugged her arm and led her towards the couch. When they both sat down, she sat against one armrest and he sat against the other. Leaving a cushion in the middle of them.

"Did you do anything fun in the twelve hours since I last saw you?" Rick asked, turning his body to face Kate.

"I had lunch with Lanie. That's pretty much it. What about you?"

"I had a pretty interesting talk with my mother."

"Yeah?" Kate asked.

"Yes. She mentioned something about coffee dates."

"She did, did she."

"Yes, why didn't you tell me you were hanging out with my mother behind my back?"

"You never asked." Kate said with a smile across her face.

"She told me something else too."

"What would that be?"

"That summer I asked you to come with me to the Hamptons." Rick said while looking down and playing with the seam of his t-shirt. "You were going to say yes?"

"I was."

"But what about Demming?"

"I broke up with him that morning."

"And then Gina came in."

"Yeah."

"Kate, I'm so sorry. If I would have known that you even considered coming with me I would have never invited her."

"No, it's fine. It was a long time ago."

"But Ka-"

"No, Rick. Don't apologize. You didn't know. It's fine. Drop it, please?" Kate said, cutting him off.

"Okay."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you call me?"

"Why wouldn't I have called you?"

"I moved across the country, didn't call you for years then showed up on your doorstep and wouldn't leave until I got the chance to talk to you."

"I don't know, I guess… I just missed you, Kate. A lot."

"I know, I missed you too."

"Why didn't you call? You were gone for so long, Kate. And not even one phone call."

"I was in a loveless marriage that led me to get way to caught up in my job. I wanted to call, so many times, but I wanted you to move on. I just thought that I would be holding you back from true happiness if I kept calling you." Kate said. Aimlessly playing with the corner of the couch with her fingers. "I understand if you're mad at me, I would me mad at me too."

"I was mad. I was really mad. I didn't understand how you could just leave, leave your job, your friends, your family, your life, and move across the country. I was mad that you gave Josh a chance to love you, and not me. But then I realized that you made your choice, and even though it wasn't in my favor, I was happy for you. I was happy that you were happy."

"I'm sorry, Rick. I'm so sorry I put you through that." Kate said, scotching closer to him on the couch.

"Don't be sorry, it was just part of your journey that lead you back home."

Kate smiled and so did Castle. He reached out and put his hand on her knee, making small circles with his thumb. This is where she wanted to be.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Yes."

"The dedication." She paused, but he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes. I did."

"Good." Kate said, leaning into him. Castle put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

They fell into light conversation about her job at UCLA and about Alexis, Martha and Jim. They talked for hours until Rick ordered dinner. They ate in the living room while watching a sitcom on television.

After they finished their meal, Kate took their plates into the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. When she returned to the couch, Rick was laying down.

"Want to watch a movie?" Rick asked, looking up at her while she stood in front of him.

"Sure. You pick." Kate said, crawling over him and squeezing herself in between him and the back of the couch. He turned on a comedy and she laid back onto his arm. She could feel his fingers aimlessly running up and down her back, tracing patterns in her shirt. She was happy for the first time in a long time, and she just wanted to stay here, lying on the couch watching a cheesy movie with Castle forever.

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, it really means a lot to me. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A New Normal**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them. **

As Kate woke up, she felt something different. She wasn't in her bed, and she was laying on something warm, and moving. She opened her eyes and it all came back to her. The last thing she remembered was Rick turning on a movie and her cuddling up to his side. She lifted her head to look at him and saw that he was still sleeping. His hair was tousled and sticking up in every direction. She decided not to wake him, he looked too peaceful. She nuzzled her head back onto his chest and fell back asleep.

The next time she woke up was because Rick was running his fingers through her hair. He gently toyed with the strands and then he would run his fingers down her back. Then back up into her hair. They were lying in a different position now, he was lying on his side, and so was she. She was smashed in between the back of the couch and Rick's body. She turned her head just enough to look at him.

"Hi." She mumbled in to his shirt.

"Hi." He said back to her.

"Have you been awake long?"

"Kind of. I didn't want to get up."

"Why would that be?" Kate joked.

"It's not every day that Kate Beckett is sleeping on top of me."

"It could be arranged." Kate said.

When Rick didn't respond, she knew that something wasn't right.

"What is it, Rick?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, it is something. Tell me, please?"

"Its just… I want to do this, Kate. I really do."

"But?"

"But you moved across the country and didn't even call me. Not one time. I want to think that you would never leave again, but in the back of my mind I can't help but think about what will happen if you do it again. What if you move on and forget about me again?" Rick said, moving his hand from her back to the collar of the t-shirt he was wearing. "You hurt me, Kate. A lot. I didn't want to move on, I just wanted you. But I knew that it wasn't going to happen. It wasn't until my mother and Alexis forced me to that I even started talking to women again. I thought we were getting so close to becoming something more than just work partners. I thought you were so close to letting me through the wall you put up for the world, and then you left. I loved you, Kate. And then next thing I knew, you were gone. Do you understand why I can't forgive you so soon?"

"Yes, Rick. I completely understand. The day I was shot," She paused. "I heard what you said."

"What?"

"I heard you tell me that you loved me. And that has been all I could think about for the last four years. I wanted so badly to say it back to you, but Josh had asked me to marry him hours before you came and visited me. I couldn't tell you at the hospital, it didn't feel right there. At first, I thought it was a dream, that my subconscious had made those words up. But when you came and visited me, I knew that you meant it. That is why it hurt me so bad to tell you that I was leaving. I know I hurt you, Rick. And I'll never forgive myself for it. But I did not forget you. Over the last four years there hasn't been one day that has gone by where I didn't think about you. About what you were doing, if you were writing, who was your new muse, how Alexis and Martha were doing. The day I married Josh, I couldn't help but think how different my life would be if it was you standing at the alter waiting for me. I know it sounds horrible, but I couldn't get you out of my head."

Rick was staring at her. Not speaking, just looking. A smile came across his face, "You love me, don't you." He said, his smile getting bigger.

"Yes, Rick. I do." She replied.

He pulled her closer and rested his head on the crook of her neck, hugging her. "We'll get there, Kate."

"Promise?"

"Always."

**AN: 2 chapters in one day, crazy right?**

**I know this is a short chapter, but I decided that this is how I wanted to finish the story. It's kind of an abrupt ending but I am going out of town tomorrow (December 25****th****) until January 7****th****. When I come back, I'll be going back to school and working full time. My schedule will be packed and I didn't want this story to go unfinished. **

**I will most likely be writing a sequel to this story sometime next year once my schedule calms down a bit. Thank you for everyone who stuck with this story, I really appreciate every single review that I've gotten for this story. It brightens my day when I get emails notifying me that someone has favorite my story. **

**Happy holidays, I love you all. **

**Jackie. **


End file.
